Make me learn to live again
by WinterzzWarrior
Summary: Rin's life had taken a giant turn when an unfortunate accident took away her family. Now alone, Rin finds herself living with an old family friend and finding out more to herself than just living as a normal college student. And, in a totally different era, Sesshomaru, who was broken after the death of a certain someone, finds himself loving a girl as equally broken as him.


Rin stared of in the distance as she walked towards the shrine of a close friend of her mother. Rin cringed at the thought of her mother, who, unfortunately had passed away two weeks prior, along with her father and brother in a car accident. She was with them at that time, but, miraculously, she was saved somehow, only getting out of the accident with a fractured arm, a few broken ribs and a punctured stomach. The moment Rin opened her eyes, she was in the hospital.

_Flash back_

_Rin opened her eyes to see white; white walls, white ceiling, it was all white. Rin cringed away as the light hurt her eyes. After a few moments of adjusting herself to her new surroundings, her hands went to her head to rub her temple when she felt a sharp pain at her stomach. Wincing she looked down to see herself bandaged. Rin panicked, she lifted her hand to her head to find a bandage wrapped around her head, her torso was completely bandaged, as was her right arm. Rin was till panicking when she heard the door open, she looked up, slightly horrified, to see a kind looking nurse enter her room holding a clip board. When the nurse saw Rin awake, she gave a gasp and hurried to Rin's side, urging Rin to lie down,_

"_Excuse me…but what happened…to me?"_

_The nurse gave Rin a sympathetic look and looked down, refusing to look into the girl's eyes,_

"_I'm so sorry…but I'm not allowed to tell you, but…soon the doctor will be able to tell you, but for now, please rest."_

_After the nurse checked up on Rin, she hurried out the room to get the doctor handling Rin's case. Rin sighed and closed her eyes, trying to remember what had happened. She forced herself to remember, but only saw flashes of her memories; her, with her family in the car laughing, and the other one was of the car going out of control, then another one where she was covered in her own blood. Rin cringed at the thought. Once she was done trying to get over the shock of blood, the door opened to reveal a middle aged man come in with a grave and sympathetic look on his face._

"_Hello Rin, it's nice to see you awake already."_

_Rin didn't reply, but just kept silent. The doctor walked to where she was and sat at the edge of the bed, forcing a smile but Rin clearly knew that it was fake,_

"_Rin, I-"_

"_What happened to me?"_

_The doctor looked at Rin and sighed,_

"_You were in a car accident, sweetheart."_

_Rin locked down to absorb the information; she was in a car accident, but she clearly remembered that she was with her family. A horrible feeling came over her as she remembered. Scared to know the answer, she looked at the doctor with slight fear in her eyes,_

"_I-I remember…being with my family…where are they?"_

_The doctor gave Rin a look of sympathy and looked at her with a sad expression,_

"_I'm so sorry, Rin…but, your family…didn't make it."_

_Rin froze. Her body felt like it was suddenly made of wood. The air was feeling stuffy and she couldn't breathe properly,_

"_Didn't make it? So…you are telling me that…they are dead?"_

_He nodded, and then she remembered. _

_They were driving back to their house; she and her older brother were in the back laughing at something that had happened to him earlier. Her parents were in the front, listening to the conversation. Suddenly, someone crashed into the side of the vehicle. Her father tried to control it, but it was too late, the car sped towards a concrete post and crashed. Rin looked up to see blood, turning slowly to the side; she saw her brother slumped over with blood on his head. She almost screamed in silence as she looked at him, he wasn't moving and when Rin touched him, he was starting to turn cold. Rin cried and clutched the dead young man in her arms. After a few minutes, she tried to move but flinched when she did so, she looked down to see her right arm was wounded severely, and her stomach was bleeding. She cried out in horror, but stopped when she remembered her parents, struggling; she sat up and grabbed the front seats. She hoisted herself up, and looked at her parents. Her blood ran cold. Her father was slumped over the steering wheel, there was blood on his head and his mouth dripped with the same substance that covered his gorgeous black hair. Her mother, her beautiful mother, was leaning back on the chair, her hair covered her eyes. A large steel pipe was protruding from her side and her pale skin was now tainted with crimson. Rin cried and cried, until she felt the effects of blood loss. She shed her last tears as she was taken to the darkness. The last thing she heard was that of sirens._

Shaking away the memory, Rin remembered how the doctor said that she was the only survivor of the terrible accident, she remembered how the funeral was, how relatives that she didn't even know would walk up to her and give her their deepest apologies for her loss. She knew that they were trying to help her, to cheer her up, that they were trying their best to place themselves in her shoes. She was grateful, but nothing mattered anymore. The people she cared for had died, making a big part of her die as well. But, everything slightly changed when a close friend of her mother showed up, saying that if Rin ever needed anything, she was always welcome to stay with the strange lady. The woman said that that her name was Higurashi.

Rin, though at first reluctant, accepted the offer to stay with the woman for a while. The woman happily accepted Rin when she first came to her house and Rin was slowly starting to move again, thanks to the help of the woman and her family.

Rin's POV

"Rin, come down, it's time for dinner!"

I lifted my head from the book I was reading,

"Yeah, I'll be down in a second."

I said, closing my book. I stretched and gave a sigh. I had been here for about a week already, and I was starting to feel the tiniest bit comfortable around these nice and friendly people. Mama Higurashi, whom insisted that I call her 'Mom', was a kind and caring woman. Grandpa said that I should call him 'grandpa', since he was not used to formalities, and lastly, Souta, he was a nice young man, already in first Year College. I was older then Souta for about a year, him being 17 while I was 18. I sighed again, they were all very kind to me, but I when I first came here, I started getting the weird dreams I had when I was a kid. When I would be doing something at the university, I would get sudden black outs and see myself in an open clearing with a well, or sometimes, I would dream of a man with beautiful long silver hair. I shook my head, _they're just dreams, snap out of it Rin_ I said to myself. Sighing once again, I pulled an orange turtleneck over my thin white undershirt. I stood up and proceeded to go down the stairs to the dining room. I walked down the corridor to find the one room that was always never opened. The name plate on the door caught my attention and I felt sadness wash over me,

"Kagome…"

I remembered Kagome; I used to play a lot with her whenever she and her mother came over to our house, or whenever we came over to theirs. I felt ashamed that I had not remembered them at first, but I felt even sadder then before when they told me she was gone, and will probably never return again. Though Kagome was older than me by three years, we were close with each other, and when Souta came into the picture, I found myself having close friends with them.

Turning the corner, I saw Souta sitting on the couch watching TV. He saw me and smiled,

"Hey Rin."

"Hello Souta, what are you watching?"

I asked, stepping into the living room. I saw him blush slightly and I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"N-nothing much, just the news."

I hummed at his reply and walked behind the sofa. I remembered 'mom' then I straightened up and walked into the kitchen to find her humming a tune while stirring a pot of curry.

"Is there anything I can help you with, m-mom?"

I stuttered at saying 'mom', not used to it yet. I saw her turn and smile at me,

"Oh Rin, I didn't hear you dear, can you please set the table, I'm almost done cooking."

I nodded and washed my hands before setting the table. Mom asked Souta to tell grandpa that dinner was ready and later we started eating. I was watching them converse I smiled at the thought of having been part of another family. After dinner, while mom cleaned the dishes, I went out to throw the garbage while Souta assisted grandpa in managing the shop. After throwing the garbage bag in the trash can for the collectors to collect tomorrow, I froze when I felt another black out coming. I cringed and clutched my head and leaned on the sacred tree in the courtyard to balance myself. I clutched my head then saw it; I was in a clearing. I looked around to see myself at the well. I touched its side and leaned inside the well to see and saw nothing, and then I turned and came face to face with the man with the silver hair. I gasped slightly; he was so handsome, with pale skin and a crescent moon marking on his forehead. He had two stripes marking on both of his cheeks and his eyes were a golden color. When I saw his face, he looked shocked to see me. I was confused, why would he be shocked when I had only seen him or his face rather, for the first time? I tried to ignore him, but he grabbed my hand and turned me around. I met with his chest as he hugged me tightly. I was shocked, and I could only do what I can; I pushed him away and ran straight into the well.

I panted after that vision. I looked around to see myself at the courtyard, still leaning against the sacred tree. I wiped my sweaty forehead, and suddenly, I felt a chill up my neck. I looked around to find no one, but I saw the door to the shack open. I walked to the door and found myself looking at the same well I found in my dreams and visions. Somehow, I felt drawn towards it, and I walked closer to get a better look. I ran my fingers along the mouth of the well and closed my eyes. Suddenly, I felt a breeze. I opened my eyes and looked around to see the shack with no openings except for the closed door.

"It can't be coming from…"

I looked at the bottom of the well, not to see the ground, but a bright blue sky. My eyes widened at the sight,

"That's impossible."

I said. All of a sudden, I felt the ground shake. I clutched the well and I heard the shouts of Souta and mom. I screamed for help,

"I'm in here!"

They must have heard me since the door flew open and Souta, mom and grandpa came in.

"Rin, are you alright?!"

I smiled but stopped short when I felt myself falling into the well. I reached out my hand, and when Souta was about to grasp it, I saw them disappear and I saw myself surrounded by the color blue. I closed my eyes as light engulfed me, and then, all I saw was black.

No one's POV

Rin opened her eyes to see the bright blue sky. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes to let them get used to the surroundings. Opening her eyes again, she looked around to see herself in an open clearing. She paused for a moment and stood up. She stood there for a moment since her legs were still shaky and unstable grabbed what was nearest to her, and found herself holding the well's opening. Rin looked at the well, and leaned inside to get a look.

"What the hell happened to me?"

Rin asked herself in a soft whisper. She sighed and rubbed her temples,

"Okay Rin, snap out of it…you're probably just dreaming when you hit your head during the earthquake. That's right, that's probably the explanation to all this."

Rin closed her eyes and counted to three,

"When you open your eyes, you'll be back at the house, in your bed…one, two three!"

Rin opened her eyes slowly, but still found herself standing beside the well in the clearing. Rein pinched herself and felt the sharp pain. Realizing that this was all real, Rin panicked and started looking around frantically. Her eyes were glazed over with fear and when she heard the bushes near rustle, she froze and slowly turned towards it. Looking at the bushes then to the forest, she gave a small scream when something came out, but relaxed when she saw that it was only a rabbit. She placed her hand over her heart to calm it down,

"Okay Rin, you're in some unknown place and you're lost, but there should be some people around here that you can ask for help from…calm down…"

Once Rin started calming down, she looked at the bottom of the well, hoping to see the something relatively similar to the shack but only the ground and a few bones,

"Wait, bones?"

Rin looked again and saw a few bones at the bottom of the well. Rin started to panic again and then suddenly felt a chill run down her neck. Rin turned around quickly and scanned the area,

"Strange, I thought I felt someone was watching me…"

Rin just shrugged this off and saw a path. Rin started walking and followed the path through the forest. The sky was a vast color of blue and the sun was high in the sky, making Rin sweat from the heat since she was wearing a turtleneck. She peeled off the sweater, leaving her wearing nothing but a thin white under shirt, a black skirt stopping at mid thigh, and a pair of black and white chucks. Rin panted from the heat, and stopped to rest under the shade of a tree beside a river. Rin sat beside the river and cupped her hands to scoop up some water to drink. Drinking the cool water, she sighed and ran her fingers on top of the running water.

"How strange, even though I'm in some place I don't know, I feel as though I have been living here my whole life."

Rin whispered to herself softly. Feeling strangely calm, Rin closed her eyes and started humming a soft tune she knew from when she was young. In her own world, Rin didn't notice the two voices coming nearer to where she was resting,

"I already told you that I can't go with you tomorrow!"

"What do ya mean you can't?!"

An annoyed sigh came from a petite young woman with ebony black hair and kind brown eyes,

"Because, you stupid mutt, I have to make new medicine for the villagers since its flu season."

A loud growl was heard from the young man with silver hair and gold eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted,

"So? It's not like they'll die from it Kagome."

"Inuyasha, a human's life is very fragile, you know that already."

Inuyasha huffed and grumbled under his breath but abruptly stopped when he smelled something. Kagome looked at him,

"Inuyasha? Is there something wrong?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and ran towards the familiar smell. Kagome yelled after him and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She saw Inuyasha standing there unmoving. Worried, she stopped to catch her breath and placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Inuyasha, what has gotten into you, running off like tha-"

Kagome followed the shocked gaze of Inuyasha, to find herself staring at a young girl sitting by the river. Kagome's eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips as she looked at the girl with shock, and surprise,

"N-no, it can't be, r-right, Inuyasha?"

Kagome just looked at him to find him staring hard at the girl, his hands shaking. Kagome just looked at the girl again to find that she was looking at them with slight surprise and recognition. Kagome dropped the basket of herbs she was holding and clamped her hands over her mouth to prevent the sobs that was racking from her throat. Tears ran down her eyes as she ran towards the stunned girl, reaching out to her and hugging her tightly. Kagome placed her head on the girl's shoulder as she cried,

"Rin, it's really Rin! Inuyasha, she's standing right here, my little girl's standing right here!"

Kagome said, holding the girl tightly. Kagome felt the girl stiffen in her hug, and let Rin go of her bone-crushing hug. Kagome tearfully smiled at the young girl, but that smile turned into a shocked frown when Rin gently pulled out of her hold to look at Kagome with a confused frown,

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"


End file.
